HOT SUMMER
by M-PotterMasen
Summary: Hermione es una chica de 17 años que es obligada a ir a una especie de campamento pero en hotel. No está contenta con la idea y va enfadada pero allí hay algo que la anima. Su lado más femenino aflora gracias a un reto que se le pone delante.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola niñas! **

**Esta historia no es mia es una adaptación y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.R**

* * *

**P.O.V. Hermione**

_-¡mione despierta ya!_

Por cuarta vez mi hermano me llamaba. Entró de golpe en mi habitación y abrió la persiana. La luz me cegó y me tapé con las sábanas hasta la cabeza. Él en cambio me las quitó por lo que me ovillé sobre mi misma.

_-¡Mione!-_el grito al oído fue tan fuerte que me asustó y caí de la cama.

Escuché su escandalosa risa mientras intentaba ponerme al menos derecha; estaba tirada en el suelo con la cara ahí y las piernas enganchadas entre las sábanas. Cuando al fin me desenganché miré a mi hermano con cara de odio.

Era increíble, lo mirabas y tenía pinta de jugador de rugby. Era alto y grande, con el pelo oscuro y ojos Verdes. Como yo, tenía la piel muy blanca pero era muy guapo. Físicamente no nos parecíamos en nada. Aún así, aunque daba la impresión de ser serio era la persona más alegre y payasa que he conocido nunca. Le encantaba burlarse de mí y a veces hasta parecía más pequeño que yo e infantil peor era muy buen hermano.

_-Harry…podrías despertarme como la gente normal…_

_-llevo media hora llamándote y no hacías caso_-dijo riendo todavía-_venga vamos que es tarde y vamos a perder el avión._

_-sabes que no quiero ir hermanito…no se porque mama y papa me obligan casi tengo la mayoría de edad…encima no quiero alejarme de Viktor y…espera… ¿has dicho…vamos?-_lo miré sorprendida

_-Si, he dicho vamos. Ya se que a mí ya no me obligan pero necesito unas vacaciones y Túnez me vendrá bien para alejarme de todo esto aunque eso signifique que tengo que aguantarte durante al estancia allí_-dijo sin dejar de sonreír

Corrí a abrazarlo. Sabía que no iba por eso; tanto Harry como yo odiábamos irnos a esos viajes programados a los que nos mandaban en verano nuestros padres pero al no tener 18 no teníamos más remedio. Pero desde el año pasado mi hermano ya no tenía que ir por la edad así que este año me tocaba ir sola y encima a Túnez. Demasiado calor, demasiado sol…y sabía que Harry venía por mí. Hace nada había cortado con mi novio o mejor dicho él me había dejado y llevaba destrozada un tiempo, mi Harry sabía que si iba sola pasaría el día en la habitación.

_-muchas gracias Harryy_-le dije sin dejar de abrazarle

_-de nada enana pero venga levántate y acaba de prepararte. Ya he metido las maletas a la limusina._

_-¿papa y mama están abajo?_-pregunté esperanzada

_-no lo siento…se han ido pronto…pero me han dicho que me despida de ti y que te diga que te lo pases muy bien_

Suspiré. Debí haberlo imaginado. Mis padres eran importantes empresarios que nunca estaban en casa; ni siquiera dormían en casa Solo los fines de semana y entonces solían tener reuniones en casa y no tenían tiempo para nosotros. Hoy lunes esperaba que se quedasen a despedirme porque no me verían en mucho tiempo pero al parecer volvían a desaparecer.

Me duché dejando que el agua fría despejara mi cabeza y salí a vestirme. Me puse una falda negra que me llegaba por la mitad del muslo y una camiseta del mismo color de palabra de honor con un fruncido en el pecho. Me maquille un poco y bajé a desayunar con Harry. Él engullía con ganas tortitas con mucho chocolate y bebía en intervalos seguidos su Cola Cao. Cogí unos huevos revueltos y me los comí. Luego nos pusimos en marcha.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y fui a comprar algunas golosinas para el viaje mientras Harry iba a ocuparse del equipaje. Al de una hora nos encontrábamos en el avión. Mi hermano escuchaba música y yo leía un libro que me había comprado antes de ayer; los renglones torcidos de Dios. El viaje se pasó rápido al estar metida en mi lectura.

Al llegar allí nos llevaron en un autobús hasta el hotel que era enorme. En la entrada un botones vino a coger nuestras maletas y llevarlas a nuestra habitación que estaba en la última planta. Llegué y me tumbé en la cama.

_-¿Qué haces?-_me preguntó mi hermano_-¡vamos a la piscina!_

Vaya…sol nada más llegar…pero teniendo en cuenta que él había venido por mi decidí que se lo debía. Cogí mi bikini me lo puse y bajamos allí. Nada más llegar busqué sombra; no pensaba ponerme al sol. Me tumbé en la hamaca que había conseguido a escuchar música. Estaba boca abajo cuando noté caer agua en mí.

_-¡HARRYYY!-_le chillé_-¡me mojas!_

_-vamos a bañarnos enana_

_-no quiero vete tú-_le dije cruzándome de brazos pero su mirada me asustó-_Harry!…ni se te ocurra…_

Me cogió en brazos y me llevó hasta la orilla.

_-tápate la nariz enana que vamos al agua_

_-¡HARRYY!_

Saltó al agua conmigo en brazos.

* * *

Hooola hasta aquí llego este capitulo espero que les haya gustado

espero sus comentarios

besos


	2. Chapter 2

Hola niñ s aqui vengo con el segundo capitulo

esta historia no es mia y los personajes tampoco, espero que les guste...

* * *

_**P. O.V. Draco**_

Iba en el avión con una sonrisa en la cara. Este verano por fin había convencido a mis padres para que nos mandasen a Lavendre y a mí al campamento hotel. Mi prima estaba feliz, quería hacer amigos. Yo…bueno se que soy un chico guapo, sexy e irresistible así que podréis imaginarme a lo que voy. Tengo 18 años, ¿Qué esperáis? Pensaba agrandar mi lista cuanto más mejor en ese viaje. Encima que con mi cuerpazo podía elegir a las mejores. Y… ¿Por qué no empezar en ese mismo instante? Acababa de pasar una azafata muy guapa así que toqué el botón y enseguida vino adonde mí.

_-¿quería algo señor?-_me dijo educadamente.

_-en realidad si…a ti_

_-¿co…como?-_la azafata es estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

-_lo que has escuchado preciosa. Es un avión lujoso. Si quieres podemos pasarnos a la parte de atrás._

Al pareces se debatía entre la lujuria que le embargaba y su profesionalidad así que la ayudé a elegir. Le acaricié la mano y tembló. Que fácil era aquello…pronto tendría azafata borrada de mi lista.

_-¿y bien…? ¿Qué contestas?_

Se lo pensó unos segundos y luego asintió. Le dije que se adelantara. Mi prima me miraba con ojos de medio enfado.

_-ahora vengo primita_-le dije sonriendo-_voy a hacer una cosa_

Me fui a encontrar con la azafata a la que ni pregunté el nombre. Simplemente llegué y la besé. Nunca había sido un chico romántico, eso era para los débiles, por lo que simplemente fui directo al grano. Aún así sabía que disfrutaría, mi fama de Dios del sexo donde quiera que fuera. No me molesté en los preliminares, simplemente era una más y no me apetecía currármelo. Cuando me fui sin decirle nada.

Cuando llegué a mi asiento Lavendre me miraba de muy mala forma.

_-Draco te quiero mucho como si fueras un hermano pero… ¿no crees que deberías empezar a tratar mejor a tus…conquistas?_

_-Lavendre…no quiero un amor para toda la vida solo quiero un poco de sexo_

_-pero aún así…_

_-venga Lavendre…olvídalo…este verano va a ser genial_

Ella suspiró y se rindió. Al fin de cuentas sabía que no me haría cambiar de opinión. La azafata pasó por al lado de mí para que la hablase pero me puse a leer sin darle importancia.

Llegamos en unos 20 minutos al aeropuerto y para entonces mi recién conquista ya se había dado por aludida y me habían cambiado por un chico. Nos llevaron en autobús privado hasta el hotel y mandé subir mis cosas a la habitación en la anteúltima planta.

-_Lavendre cambiémonos y vayamos a la piscina_

_-¡si! Ahí habrá mucha gente a la que conocer_-de repente cayó en la cuenta-_y chicas a las que fichar… ¿verdad?_

_-eres una pequeña genio primita_

Nos pusimos la ropa de baño y bajamos. Lavendre se fue directa al agua y yo me tumbé al sol. Me puse las gafas de sol y con mi pose sexy de siempre empecé a buscar chicas que merecieran la pena. Había un par de ellas que estaban buenas y una me llamó la atención; era pelinegra-azabache y delgada. Tenía un cuerpazo de infarto y encima me miraba directamente con mirada coqueta.

"perfecto"

Iba a levantarme cuando escuché un grito proveniente de la otra punta de la piscina.

_-¡Harry!_

Me giré a mirar de donde provenía el grito y pude ver a un chaval enorme con una chica en brazos saltar a la piscina; al parecer ella no quería meterse. El tal Harry salió riéndose del agua y ella movía los brazos amenazándole mientras chillaba. El chico salió de la piscina corriendo con ella detrás. Vaya si que estaba buena. Tenía el pelo largo hasta media espalda castaño. Tenía la piel muy pálida sin llegar a mi extremo como su hermano. Su cuerpo perfecto; delgada pero con curvas muy bien formadas. Tenía unas piernas increíbles.

"me pregunto como será recorrerlas…esa tiene que ser mía"

¿Pero ese chico era su novio? La verdad es que me daba igual, me había enrollado con más chicas con novio, pero ese tío era muy grande. Fácil podría darme una paliza.

"me da igual. Está muy buena me arriesgaré"

El chico se separó de ella cogiendo otro camino y vi como iba a hablar con una pelirroja despampanante que estaba tomando el sol por lo que supuse que solo era su hermano o amigo. Ella se fue al bar de la piscina.

"esta es mi oportunidad"

Me dirigí hacía donde estaba. Había cogido un refresco y se había sentado en una mesa vacía a la sombra. Cogí una bebida y me acerqué a su mesa.

_-¿puedo sentarme?-_pregunté sonreído de lado

Ella se volteó a verme; me miró de arriba abajo.

"perfecto" pero su respuesta me descolocó

_-¿no ves que hay más mesas vacías?_

* * *

_Hasta aquí que tal la historia?_

_nos leemos pronto_

_besos _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola niñ s aquí estoy de nuevo**

**la historia y los personajes no son mios**

* * *

**P.O.V. Hermione**

Estaba empapada. Menos mal que hacía calor. Dejé de perseguir a Harry, de todas formas no conseguiría alcanzarlo. Me dirigí al bar de la piscina y me pedí un refresco. Me senté en una de las mesas libres a la sombra. De repente escuché una voz.

_-¿puedo sentarme?_

Me giré y lo miré de arriba abajo. Era un chico más alto que yo, con pelo mono y ojos grises. Tenía la piel más pálida aún que yo y lucía un bañador negro que le quedaba de muerte. Un Dios de chaval vamos. Pero conocía a muchos de esos; chulitos arrogantes que se creen que por tener un buen cuerpo o una cara bonita(o ambos en este caso) podían tener lo que quisieran. Y yo estaba segura de que lo que ese quería era a mí.

_-¿no ves que hay más mesas vacías?-_le dije lo más fríamente posible y me volví.

Él chico no hizo caso de mi comentario y se sentó a mi lado.

-_soy Draco Malfoy._-le miré_-¿tú como te llamas nena?_

"¿me acababa de llamar nena? Odio que la gente me llamase nena, preciosa y cosas así…"

_-como si eres Brad Pitt_-dije cortante-_no me vuelvas a llamar nena_

-_bueno está bien-_seguía sonriéndome como un imbecil-_pero… ¿me das tu nombre?_

_-¿Qué pasa que no tienes tú uno?-l_e solté mordaz; para esas cosas era muy espabilada. Pero no quería seguir con esta conversación-_bueno me voy_

Me levanté y me fui a mi sitio dejándolo ahí plantado. Me fui hacía mi tumbona pero iba tan enfadada que no me di cuenta de que había una chica enfrente y me choqué con ella. Casi la tiró al suelo.

_-¡aiba! Perdóname. Iba distraída_

_-¡tranquila!-_dijo ella alegremente-_me llamo Lavendre, Lavendre Malfoy._

_-Hermione Granger_-le dije tendiéndole la mano pero ella me abrazó.

Cuando me soltó la miré. Era una chica menuda, más bajita que yo. Era muy blanca de piel "que pasa hoy todos los que veo son blanco de piel" tenía el pelo cafe cortito y con una punta para cada lado. Sus ojos eran verde esmeralda. Me recordó a alguien.

_-¿Malfoy? ¿Eres hermana del tal Draco?-_su cara cambió a un gesto incomprensible.

_-bueno…no...soy su prima...…pero no nos parecemos en nada_-no podía estar más de acuerdo

_-¿quieres venir conmigo a la tumbona? Podemos hablar_-le ofrecí; aquella chica que caía bien

_-¡claro!_

Nos encaminamos hacía allí. Me contó sobre su familia. Como yo había predicho Draco era el típico niñito de papa creído que tenía a todas en el bote. Le conté el percance con su hermano.

_-ten cuidado_-me advirtió-_si te ha puesto el ojo encima no te va a dejar ir_

En ese momento mi mente hizo clic y una idea surgió; mi novio me había dejado por otra chica, y ese tal Draco era un don Juan interesado en mí. ¿Por qué no jugar yo también a eso? Necesitaba distraerme de la ruptura y ¿no decían que un clavo sacaba otro? Iba a hacer que Draco me rogase. Iba a hacer que Draco me desease. Iba a hacer que el Draco que nunca había sido rechazado y creía que tenía a todas en el bolsillo cambiase de opinión. Pero…Lavendre…era su hermana…

_-Lavendre… ¿quieres mucho a tu primo_?-me miró extrañada

_-si… ¿Por qué?-_me miró y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en nuestro rostro a la vez_-¿quieres hacerle alguna jugarreta?_

_-algo así…pero no quiero que te sienta mal…_

_-¿mal? ¡Me parece genial!_-parecía contenta con la idea-¡_ya es hora de que alguna chica ponga en su lugar a Draco!_

Le conté mi plan y le pareció ideal.

Estuvimos toda la tarde hablando. Vimos como Draco había cogido a Pansy (era la puta oficial del hotel, todos los años venía) y se la llevaba según supusimos a su habitación. Ahora estaba ansiosa por empezar el plan. Seguíamos en las tumbonas cuando vino Harry con dos personas. Eran una chica y un chico. Ella era la chica más guapa que había visto nunca; era pelirroja, alta y con un cuerpo impresionante, parecía una modelo. Él era igual que ella pero en chico. Sin duda eran gemelos.

_-enana_-me dijo mi hermano-_te presento a Ginny y Ron Weasley. Chicos, esta es mi hermana Hermione._

_-hola-_dijimos al unísono-_Harry esta es Lavendre Malfoy_

_-¡encantada!_-dijo Lavendre y fue a darle un abrazo a cada uno

_-Harry_-mi hermano me miró_-¿de que conoces a los Weasley?_

Puso una mirada nerviosa y vi que escondía algo.

_-bueno…Ron es un amigo de mi clase_.-dijo-y _Ginny…_

No acabó la frase. Estaba rojo como un tomate al igual que Ginny.

_-están saliendo juntos_-terminó la frase Ron por ellos

_-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

_-me daba vergüenza…_

_-¿tú vergüenza? Eso es nuevo…_

Me cayeron todos muy bien. Por fin un año en aquella excursión no sería tan aburrido como siempre. A las 7 quedamos en tomar algo después de cenar y los Weasley se fueron a preparar. Le dije a Harry que también él fuera a cambiarse antes que yo para ducharse él antes. Nos quedamos Lavendre y yo solas.

_-¿has visto que guapo es Ron?-_me preguntó con ojos brillantes

_-ya he notado como lo mirabas…y déjame decirte que a él también le gustas_

_-¿tú crees?-_dijo esperanzada_-¡que bien!_

Quedamos en que la iría a buscar a las 8 para ir a cenar y me fui a mi habitación. Para cuando llegué mi hermano ya había acabado así que fui a ducharme. Harry me gritó que se iba a buscar a Ginny. Me vestí y fui a buscar a Lavendre a su habitación. Dormía un piso abajo como los Weasleuy. Pero cuando toqué la puerta Lavendre no fue la que me abrió sino Draco.

_-vaya…_-dijo mirándome de arriba abajo-_veo que me has echado de menos_

Iba con unos pantalones negros bajos de cadera y una camiseta ceñida.

_-vengo a buscar a Lavendre_-dije simplemente

Él esbozó una media sonrisa – ¿_y no prefieres lo que has encontrado?_

Iba a contestar cuando me acordé del plan. Lo empezaría ahora mismo. Me acerqué a él y puse mi mano en su pecho. No se esperaba eso pero su sonrisa se hizo más grande aún que antes.

_-depende… ¿que tienes para ofrecerme?-_pregunté melosa. "¿de donde había sacado yo esa garra?"

_-para ti lo que quieras preciosa…-_me dijo acercándose. Esa era mi oportunidad. Acerqué a su boca la mía y al llegar cambié el rumbo para susurrarle al oído.

_-déjame pasar a por Lavendre-_me miró sorprendido y yo simplemente me adentré a su habitación y fui adonde Lavendre.

Le conté lo ocurrido y nos reímos muy fuertemente dentro del baño. Al salir Draco todavía estaba allí.

_-vamos a cenar Draco. Búscame luego si quieres_

Íbamos a salir cuando me acerqué a él y le susurré un"adiós" lo más sensualmente que pude.

* * *

Y... Que piensan?

les gusto?


	4. Chapter 4

Hola niñ s aquí estoy de vuelta con otro cap

la historia no es mia es una adaptacion y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.R.

* * *

**P. O.V. Draco**

¿Qué había sido eso? Esa chica… ¿me había toreado? Y yo que pensaba que la tenía en mis redes…pero a este juego pueden jugar dos personas…

Me preparé, aunque no lo necesitaba realmente. Me miré en el espejo y sonreí a mi reflejo. Salí de la habitación y me dispuse a ir hacía el comedor donde cenaríamos. Una vez allí busqué con la mirada a mi prima y la encontré en una mesa hablando con un chico pelirrojo.

_-hola primita_-la saludé nada más llegar

_-Draco… ¿no vas a irte con Pansy?-_me preguntó con sorna

_-¿Cómo sabes que se llama Pansy?-_entrecerré los ojos; ahí había gato encerrado

_-me lo dijo Mione_-dijo simplemente-_ya te has tirado a la puta oficial de la excursión… ¿ahora apuntarás más alto no?_

_-¿Mione? ¿Quién es Mione?-_ignoré el otro comentario; sabía como era Pansy, me lo había dejado claro

_-la que me ha ido a buscar a la habitación.-_así que se llamaba Mione…

_-y… ¿Dónde está?, si se puede saber_-pregunté fingiendo indiferencia

_-esta cogiendo la cena por ahí con su hermano_-me dijo con un brillo en los ojos

Rápidamente la busqué y la encontré en la sección de la pizza; estaba sola. Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué por detrás y la rodee con los brazos apoyándome en la mesa con comida que tenía ella delante. Hermione dio un respingo.

_-hola preciosa_-dije poniendo voz aterciopelada. Ella esbozó una sonrisa y se giró para quedarse de cara a mí. Nuestros cuerpos estaban muy juntos y pensé en aprovechar esa ventaja pero se me adelantó.

-_hombre Malfoy…cuanto tiempo_-dijo a la vez que me acariciaba el pecho

_-solo porque tú quieres_-dije en un susurro en su oreja y ella soltó una risita.

_-¿no vas a comer?-_me preguntó haciéndose la loca

-_claro…-_me acerqué más a ella dejando nuestros labios a escasos centímetros de distancia-¿_me dejas comerte a ti?_

Ese comentario habría hecho balbucear, desmayarse o lanzarse a mis brazos a la chica en cuestión pero no a Mione; le brillaron los ojos y su sonrisa se me antojó maliciosa. Noté como sus manos viajaban de mi pecho a mi pantalón. Miró un sola vez alrededor y cuando se aseguró de que nadie miraba acarició mi pantalón; sentí mi cuerpo reaccionar ante esa caricia.

"¡mierda! ¡Lo tenía todo pensado!"

_-hace calor aquí, ¿no?-_dijo riendo y mirando el "pequeño bulto" que había formado en mi pantalón. Antes de darme tiempo a contestar apretó con un poco más de fuerza y de mi boca sin querer salió un gemido. Me llevé la mano a la boca y miré alrededor; por suerte nadie me había oído pero había estado cerca.-_me voy a comer_-anunció y se escapó de mi agarre para irse hacía la mesa. Yo seguía con la mirada el insinuante vaivén de sus caderas.

"Draco…has encontrado una rival digna por fin…pero caerá…eso no lo duda nadie…Mione…era mi objetivo este verano"

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo que tal les pareció? les gusto?


	5. Chapter 5

Hola niñ s si me he demorado mucho en actualizar que pena la demora!

pero aquí les vengo con un nuevo cap que espero que les guste

la historia y los personajes no son mios

* * *

**P.V.O .Hermione**

No sabía de donde había sacado el carácter para hacerle lo que le había hecho a Draco pero me encantaba. Ahora era otra Hermione. Los chicos habían jugado conmigo… ¿Por qué no hacer yo lo mismo con ellos? Le habría dicho a Lavendre que hiciese lo mismo pero se veía tan mona con Ron…y él era tan buena persona…acabarían pronto juntos; yo votaba porque para mañana lo estarían.

Me senté en la mesa y la pequeña duendecillo me miró interrogativa. La asentí sonriendo y le guiñé un ojo. Ella rió.

Cuando acabamos de cenar decidimos ir al hall a tomar algo. Con nuestras pulseritas podíamos pedir lo que quisiéramos gratis. A Lavendre y a Ron se les notaba a la lengua que se gustaban por lo que los deje en parejitas y decidí irme a la sala de juegos.

Era una inmensa sala donde había de todo; dardos, billar, ping-pong, futbolín y un montón más de juegos. Billar…siempre se me había dado bien ese juego…

Metí una moneda y coloqué las bolas con la ayuda del triángulo. De un golpe seco moví todas las bolas y conseguí meter la morada lisa. Le puse más tiza al palo y fui hasta la otra punta para poder apuntar mejor con la blanca. Quedé de espaldas al bar. Justo cuando iba a lanzar una mano se colocó en mi cintura y otra en la mano que sostenía el palo para tirar. Escuché una voz conocida que me susurró al oído.

_-¿Qué haces aquí tan solita?_

**_P.O.V. Draco_**

Cuando salí del comedor vi a mi hermana hablando muy cerca con el rubio del comedor pero no había rastro de Hermione. Al final la localice en la sala de juegos; estaba jugando al billar. Silenciosamente, sin que ella me escuchase, me acerqué a ella por detrás, le puse una mano en la cintura y con la otra agarré la que sujetaba el palo.

_-¿Qué haces aquí tan solita?-_murmuré en su oído. Noté como se estremecía pero al parecer ella no quería que yo lo viese.

_-no te rindes nunca, ¿verdad?-_dijo con tono normal como si nada hubiera pasado

_-con una hermosura como tú nunca_-dije con mi voz más sexy. Hermione se dio la vuelta y me encaró_-¿te enseño a jugar?_

_-no lo necesito-_dijo y aclaró-_soy bastante buena_

_-podría ayudarte a mejorar y llegar a ser tan buena como yo_-ofrecí pero no pareció ser buena idea

_-¿y quien dice que eres mejor que yo?-_me dijo con desden-_soy realmente buena_

_-¿a, si? ¿Quieres apostar?_-eso me estaba dando una idea…

_-¿Qué quieres apostar?-_preguntó curiosa

_-una partida; quien pierda tendrá que hacer lo que el otro quiera_

Ella pareció dudarlo durante unos segundos para al fin asentir.

Comenzamos la partida y e de admitir que era muy buena. Tenía clarísimo que le pediría si ganaba pero… ¿Qué pediría ella? si quisiera lo mismo que yo lo habría tenido hace tiempo y ella lo sabía…

Estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien venía por detrás y me pellizcaba el culo. Sonreí para mí mismo y me giré con intención de toparme con una Hermione rendida pero en lugar de eso me encontré a Pansy.

_-¿Pansy?-_pregunté confuso.

_-¡Drak te he echado de menos!-_se lanzó a mis brazos y me besó

Estaba confuso…lo mío con Pansy solo había sido un polvo… ¿Qué coño hacía allí? ¡Iba a joderme todos los planes! Iba a apartarla cuando miré de reojo a donde se encontraba Hermione…nos miraba con una mirada mezcla de confusión, enojo y celos. Esa era mi oportunidad…ella jugaba duro pero yo no iba a ser menos.

Cogí a Pansy y la atraje todo lo que puse a mí profundizando el beso. Cuando nos quedamos sin aire la alcé en brazos y la puse sobre la mesa de billar. Miré a Hermione que se había cruzado de brazos y tenía una mirada asesina. Me coloqué entre las piernas colgantes de Pansy y la seguí besando. Escuché el carraspeo de Hermione detrás pero lo ignoré.

La siguiente vez que miré ella ya no estaba allí.

* * *

uy! Herms se fue!

sera que Draco se va tras ella o se queda con Pansy? que opinan?


	6. Chapter 6

Hola niñas aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo

la historia no es mia y los personajes tampoco

* * *

**P.O.V. Hermione**

Al día siguiente me desperté antes que Harry y me fui a duchar. Cuando acabé le desperté y le dije que me iba a desayunar. Pensé en ir a buscar a Lavendre pero definitivamente parecería que iba detrás de Draco. La noche anterior me había enfurecido de verdad. ¿Qué se creía ese cretino para ignorarme por es…furcia? Pero como antes ya había dicho a esos juegos podían jugar dos personas…y había encontrado a la persona idónea para ese juego…camino al comedor lo encontré y me choqué con él "accidentalemte".

_-vaya lo siento mucho. ¿Estás bien?-_me tendió la mano para levantarme

_-si tranquilo_-le puse mi mejor sonrisa-_soy Hermione Granger_

_-yo Cedric Diggory, encantado_

_-igualmente Cedric_-le dije_-¿me acompañas a desayunar o tienes con quien ir?_

_-¡encantado de ir contigo!_

Bueno primera parte del plan conseguido; ya tenía con quien contrarrestar a la puta de Pansy.

Llegamos al comedor y me cogí un te y huevos revueltos. Mientras Cedric cogía vi a Draco entrar en el comedor y venir a sentarse directamente a mi mesa.

_-ayer no acabamos la partida_-me dijo coqueto-_doy por hecho que yo gané_

_-lo siento bonito pero quería dejarte intimidad con Pansy. Y como no acabamos no ganó nadie_

_-venga preciosa…no me digas que estás celosa…_

_-¿yo celosa? ¡Para nada!_-mentí-_además busqué con que entretenerme_

En ese momento llegó Cedric a la mesa. Se miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

_-¿te importa? Estamos desayunando…_

Draco me miró un segundo y luego se fue.

**P.O.V. Draco**

Desde el encuentro en el comedor Hermione y yo no nos hablábamos. Habíamos llegado al punto de casi odiarnos pero parecíamos masoquistas porque nos intentábamos dar celos mutuamente; yo con Pansy y ella Cedric y con algunos otros que se le acercaban y la verdad es que lo conseguíamos. Lo nuestro se había vuelto un juego de seducción de manera que ninguno de los dos quería dar su brazo a torcer; el que se rindiera antes ante el otro perdía.

Salíamos con Lavendre, Ron (con el que empezó una relación desde el segundo día), Ginny y el hermano de Hermione. A veces se juntaban Colin Nevile y Luna.

El jueves al mediodía nos avisaron de que a la noche habría concurso de karaoke, chicos contra chicas. Decidimos apuntarnos todos. Después de cenar nos fuimos a cambiar. Bajé solo pues Lavendre se había ido a la habitación de Hermione a prepararse con Ginny y ella. Cuando estaba llegando al recinto donde estaba el karaoke vi delante de mí a mi hermana y sus amigas.

Hermione iba vestida con un pantalón negro que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y una camiseta rojo sangre con escote en la espalda que estilizaba su figura. Estaba irresistible esa noche. Solo quería cogerla, meterla en cualquier sitio oscura y hacerla mía pero también sabía que no me lo pondría tan fácil. Se rezagó un poco para dejar pasar por la puerta a las otras dos y mi primer impulso fue adelantarla; todas las chicas morían al verme allí y quería que viese lo que se estaba pediendo.

Cuando pasé pose su lado me miró y le contesté la mirada con desafío. Crucé el umbral y anduve hasta la barra de cerca del escenario preparado. Todas las miradas femeninas se clavaron en mí. Llegué hasta mi meta y me di la vuelta para observar la cara de mi adversaria; me miraba fijamente. Entonces, como si de un concurso de belleza se tratara, Hermione me miró desafiante. Se puso recta y se echó el pelo hacía atrás de una forma muy sexy al más puro estilo los ángeles de Charlie y comenzó a caminar hacía donde yo me encontraba. Anduvo moviendo las caderas sugestiva y sensualmente. Todos los hombre de allí se voltearon a verla y mi enojo se hizo presente al momento; mi táctica se había vuelto contra mí, ella era tan deseada como yo o más. Aún sabiendo que todos la miraban tenía la mirada clavada en mi y me miraba retándome. Tuve que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no lanzarme sobre ella. Llegó hasta mí con aire de suficiencia impresionante; había notado el poder que tuvo sobre mí. Joder esa chica me volvía loco…hace tiempo que quería haberme puesto a sus pies para así poder tirármela, sabía tan bien como yo que ella también quería conmigo pero teníamos un reto en medio y el orgullo me podía.

_-señoritas y señores_-anunció una voz haciendo que nos girásemos-_el concurso de karaoke va ha dar comienzo. Por favor los participantes que se acerquen al escenario._

Llegamos y nos explicaron las reglas; de dos en dos, iríamos subiendo al escenario para cantar con el contrincante del bando contrario. Las canciones serían mixtas por lo que tanto el chico como la chica podrían explayarse con su trozo. Las parejas se sortearían al comienzo del concurso.

Nos mandaron bajar pero antes de eso me acerqué al presentador. Lo soborné y conseguí lo que me proponía; Hermione cantaría contra mí.

-_por favor participantes vengan al escenario para el sorteo de los contrincantes_.-anunció una voz 5 minutos más tarde-_señoritas y señores tomen asiento en las mesas de en frente del escenario para ver comenzar el concurso de karaoke._

Subimos. Éramos bastantes participantes; Lavendre, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Pansy, Hermione, Neville, Luna y Cedric.

_-espero que nos toque juntos_-me dijo melosa Pansy nada más llegar

Antes de abrir la boca Hermione me había mirado y se había puesto a coquetear con Cedric. Se retorcía un mechón de pelo y se mordía el labio. ¿Es que acaso no sabía lo que provocaba eso? Claro que lo sabía…por eso lo hacía…

_-Ron concursará contra…Ginny_-dijo el presentador al Sacar los primeros papeles de contrincantes. –_seguidos de Harry con Pansy…_

_-¿Qué?-_dijeron al unísono-_yo no quiero con ella_-acabó Harry

_-ni yo con él… ¡quiero con mi Draco!-_dijo Pansy exaltada juntándose a mí

_-lo siento pero es eso o no participar_-asintieron refunfuñando y prosiguió a sacar parejas-_la tercera será Hermione con Draco._

Miré a Hermione para ver su expresión pero me sorprendió verla sonreír.

Al final las dos siguientes fueron Lavendre con Cedric y Nevile con Luna.

_-primera pareja… ¡adelante!_

Los gemelos sonrieron y se adelantaron un par de pasos por el escenario. Por sorteo la canción le toco elegirla a Ginny que escogió "don't lie" de Black Eyed Peas. Era una chica lista esa Ginny; por lo que había escuchado Ron cantaba de alucine y ella había escogido una canción en la que no pudiera lucirse con su voz. Me quedé mirando como se debatían; el pobre Ron lo hacía como podía pues ese estilo no iba con él mientras que su hermana lo hacía genial.

_-¿Cuánto le has pagado?-_dijo una suave voz a mi oído. Me giré y me encontré con Hermione

_-¿pagar a quien?-_me hice el loco

_-no te hagas el tonto Draco…-_me dijo negando con la cabeza-soy más lista de lo que crees y tú disimulas muy mal…

_-¿te da miedo competir contra mí?-_me acerqué más a ella con intención de intimidarla aún a sabiendas de que no resultaría

_-para nada_-dijo muy segura-_te voy a ganar…encima me toca elegir canción…_

_-un aplauso para la primera pareja…y el ganador es…-_todos miramos a la maquina que daba las puntuaciones_-¡la señorita Ginny!_

La rubia fue corriendo hacía la chicas y se dieron un abrazo grupal. Hermione sin que me enterase estaba ahí en medio también.

_-la siguiente pareja en competir es la formada por Harry y Pansy. Por favor concursantes al escenario_

Esta vez le tocó elegir a Harry quien eligió la canción "Wannabe" de Spice Girls ¡Se la sabía entera! Pansy no tenía nada que hacer contra él.

_-mi hermano siempre ha sido fan de grupos chorra-_dijo la suave voz de Hermione a mi lado.

-_se nota…pero vamos a ganar esta partida_-dije yo

_-pero luego os igualamos cuando cante contra ti tranquilo_

_-¡un aplauso señoras y señores!-_gritó el presentador_-¡y el ganador es el participante del grupo masculino Harry!_

_-¿preparado valiente?_-me preguntó Hermione y me dio un beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios para después irse con paso firme pero sensual al escenario.

Esto sería interesante…


End file.
